


Fight So Dirty But Your Love So Sweet

by phoenixserpens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teeth-5 Seconds of Summer, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: Dean has a hard time coming down from the adrenaline high of a fight. He prefers to speed things up by fucking Sam into a mattress.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Fight So Dirty But Your Love So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer. The lines "Fight so dirty but your love so sweet, Talk so pretty but your heart got teeth, Late night devil put your hands on me, And never never never ever let go" just screamed Sam/Dean to me.  
> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! <3

“Dean!” A panicked cry rang across the clearing.

Dean’s head shot up, searching for the source of the cry. It was Sam. He was held in the grasp of one of the werewolves, pinned to the ground and holding the snarling face away from his throat.

Dean’s blood ran cold.

He sliced the throat of the werewolf he was fighting and kicked it away. Blood sprayed out of the wound and onto Dean, but he didn’t care.

He ran across the field, drawing his gun and reloading it. He had the wolf in his sights before a snarl to his left made him instinctively duck and kick out. The new werewolf stumbled back when Dean’s kick connected with his knee, and was toast as Dean brought his gun up and fired.

The corpse hadn’t fallen before Dean was running towards his brother again. It was hard to see in the dark but he lined up the shot and fired at the werewolf pinning his brother.

Direct hit to the shoulder.

Sam shoved the wolf off of him and staggered to his feet, Dean meeting him to finish pulling him up. Dean walked him a few feet over to a pine tree where he could lean against it and catch his breath.

Dean turned back to the wolf on the ground. He shot him again, in the thigh. “Never,” he growled, “try to hurt my brother again.” He punctuated his sentence with a shot to the stomach. The wolf snarled at Dean, rolling to his feet to attack him again. He charged forward, and Dean met him with a punch to the jaw that sent him back to the ground.

Despite wanting to draw this fight out longer, the werewolf was no match for him, and Dean knew it. He drew his silver knife and slid it across the wolf’s throat, wiping the blade off on the wolf’s shirt before standing up and sheathing his knife.

He looked over the clearing. All three wolves were dead, and he turned back to Sam and stalked towards him.

Sam was slumped against the tree, making it easier for Dean to look Sam up and down to check him over. Sam’s shirt was torn, and there was a flash of tanned skin under it. A bruise was blooming on his shoulder and he was sweaty, his bangs plastered to his forehead. He had a cut on his cheekbone and his lip and a smudge of dirt on his forehead.

He never looked more beautiful to Dean than after a fight.

Dean was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping through his veins fast enough to make him want to run out of his own skin. His knuckles hurt from punching the wolf and he had werewolf blood all over him.

He didn’t care.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean’s pupils were dilated and he was as tense as an arrow. Sam knew what Dean wanted.

Him.

After a fight, Dean had a hard time coming down from the adrenaline high. If Sam was ever in danger, it would take Dean an even longer time to settle down. It had taken some trial and error, but they had found out that the best way for Dean to calm down was to fuck Sam like a man possessed, controlling him the whole time. And Sam loved it.

“Sammy, are you okay? Can I-” Dean was cut off by Sam speaking.

“Yes,” Sam said, giving Dean a nod.

That was all Dean needed before he surged forward to pin Sam against the tree with his body and kissed him fiercely. It was a hard, dominating kiss, and Sam’s mouth opened for him. Dean plunged his tongue into Sam’s mouth, needing to taste him, and got a hint of metallic copper from the cut on his lip.

Sam moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean, bringing him closer. One of Dean’s hands wound its way into Sam’s hair, tugging at the strands and making him gasp.

Dean moved from Sam’s lips to his neck, kissing down to the juncture between his shoulder and his neck before biting down hard. Sam twitched under him and ground into Dean’s thigh that had moved between his legs.

Dean kissed over his bite, licking and sucking to draw more blood to the mark.

He wanted to see himself on Sam for  _ days _ .

When Sam squirmed under Dean again, Dean remembered where they were and that it must hurt for Sam to be pinned against the tree. He drew back and grabbed Sam by the hand.

“C’mon,” he said, his voice gravelly. “We gotta get to the motel, or I’m going to start fucking you and I won’t be able to stop.”

Sam smirked at him, pulling him towards the Impala. “Then you’d better drive fast.”

“ _ Fight so dirty but your love so sweet  _

_ Talk so pretty but your heart got teeth  _

_ Late night devil put your hands on me  _

_ And never never never ever let go _

_ Fight so dirty but your love so sweet  _

_ Talk so pretty but your heart got teeth  _

_ Late night devil put your hands on me  _

_ And never never never ever let go _ ”

They unlocked the door to the motel, Sam barely stopping to lock it again before Dean pinned him against the door for a desperate kiss. Dean ground forward onto Sam before pulling back and unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. Sam followed his lead, and they kicked off their shoes and pulled off their pants and boxers before Dean tugged Sam onto the bed.

Their lips met again, Sam relaxing into the bed with Dean’s weight above him. Dean was flush against him, and Sam’s cock was pushed against Dean’s. He couldn’t help but thrust upward in search of friction, moaning at the feeling of their cocks together.

Dean growled above him. He briefly sat up to grab Sam’s wrists and pin them above his head. “Keep them there,” he warned. He slid off of Sam, who whined at his loss. He reached over the side of the bed for his bag, fishing into a pocket and returning with condoms and lube. 

He opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before teasing around Sam’s hole. When Sam was relaxed enough, Dean was able to work his finger into him, which quickly turned into two. He curled his fingers looking for Sam’s prostate, and smiled darkly when Sam bucked under him. He added a third finger, stretching Sam open efficiently. He wanted to fuck Sam, not break him.

When Sam was ready, Dean pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom down onto his cock. He slicked himself up and started to push into Sam.

Sam shrieked below him, but Dean felt a thrill watching him keep his arms about his head. “You’re being such a good boy for me, Sammy,” he said, and he saw Sam’s cock jump at his words. That was a kink that would have to be explored.

“Dean, please,” Sam begged him. “Wanna touch you,” he cried.

Dean smirked. “Not yet, Sammy. You’re doing so well, taking my cock. I just want you to hang on a little longer.” Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head at that.

Dean picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Sam. Sam’s little moans and cries were driving him crazy, and the heat around them only intensified the sensations.

Sam was panting, shoving his hips backward to meet Dean’s, a flush going from his face to his chest. “Please,” he begged again.

Dammit. He couldn’t resist it when Sam looked as edible as he currently did. “Alright,” he said, pulling out of Sam. “Turn over, on your hands and knees.” Sam eagerly complied, flipping over as quickly as he could and following Dean’s orders.

Dean pressed Sam down so his chest was nearly touching the bed, and pushed his cock back into Sam’s hole. Sam moaned at the deeper penetration, while Dean set a punishing pace. He was careful of Sam’s shoulder, but other than that he wanted to make Sam feel it, to know that he would be thinking of Dean for days. Dean angled to find Sam’s prostate again, he hadn’t quite been able to get the angle right while fucking Sam before, and the only thing better than fucking Sam was watching him come from being fucked.

He knew he had found Sam’s prostate when Sam tensed up before grabbing Dean’s arm for support, and he knew that his brother had to be getting close.

“God Sammy, I wish you could see yourself like this, being split open on my cock in your tight little hole.”

“Please, Dean,” Sam choked out. “I’m close, please, can I touch myself?”

Dean was taken aback, but he figured that he had only told Sam that he could touch Dean, not himself. “Okay, Sammy, you can touch yourself.” He sped up, wanting to see Sam go over the edge before he did.

Sam worked his hand around his cock, twisting his thumb around the head, trying to match the pace Dean had set. Before long he was shaking, trying to hold himself back. “Dean, De, I’m close,” he chanted. “Can I come, please De?”

Dean shook his head before realizing that Sam couldn’t see him. “Not now, Sammy. Just keep going.”

Sam cried out, shuddering and trying to keep himself from coming. “Please, De. I need it! Please!”

“Alright,” Dean growled. “Come for me. Come for me  _ now _ .” He punctuated his order with a slap to Sam’s ass, and it was only a couple of seconds before he felt Sam clench around him, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Dean lasted another minute, long enough that Sam was twisting from the overstimulation to his prostate, before he came. He came with a roar, holding Sam down, his vision whiting out.

A few seconds later, he regained enough movement in his limbs to pull out of Sam, and tie off and throw away the condom, but then cuddled close to his brother. “How’re you feeling, Sammy?” Sam blinked up at him. “‘M’ good, De. Just a little tired,” he said with a smile.

“Was everything okay? I didn’t push you too far, or anything?” Dean asked, worried.

Sam nodded, and drew Dean in for a kiss. “You were great. ‘M’ gonna be sore tomorrow, but it was good. How are you doing?”

Dean grinned. “Just peachy, Sammy.” He reached over to the bedside table where he had put a water bottle before the hunt. “Here, drink up. Then we’ll sleep.” He stayed with Sam as he drank the water, wanting to be sure that his brother was okay.

When Sam finished the water, he cuddled close to Dean again. “I love you, De.”

Dean smiled, and kissed Sam again. “I love you too.”

The two Winchesters fell asleep, worn out from the fight and the sex. They would have time for going slow in the morning, time for lingering kisses. For now, they had each other held close, and it would carry them through the night.


End file.
